My Favourite Bunkmate 3: Husband And Wife
Some time after returning from our honeymoon, Nick and I decided to pop by his mother´s house for a night. She had been looking forward to seeing us again after we got hitched. I´ve been there before too, but this is the first time I was in the Wilde household as a married bunny. Doesn´t feel that different to me there, though. Mrs. Wilde is such a sweet vixen. She clearly loves her son and has supported our relationship ever since he introduced me to her. I´m in such good terms with her that she´s like a second mother to me. I can see a lot of Nick in her too. For a long time of my life, I had heard terrible things about foxes from my family. How they were made by the devil and stuff like that. How wrong we all were. Now I was married to one of them. I was in Nick´s former room as it was almost midnight there. Because the autumn was getting chilly, I was wearing my very own fox hoodie with fitting ears and tail that Nick had given me. Fitting for a fox´s wife indeed. As I laid myself on his former bed, I could imagine all he nights he spent here. All alone without a special someone during the times of prejudice. It must´ve been hard for him. Yet eventually he found that special someone in me. I texted my parents at home goodnight as Nick came to the room. He didn´t feel as cold as I did, and could sleep without wearing anything. Being fluffy has its benefits, both literally and figuratively. On his face I could see a moved smile. He was back at his childhood home with a wife to share a bed with. We had been hanging out his room for a while together, but now that his mother was going to sleep, we were going to do the same. After having a playful little pillow fight and him tickling me,we were ready to go to bed. Nick took off his clothes and joined me there. Some time before I got to this day, a lot of mammals I knew wondered whether I this was what I really wanted. Well, yes it was. I was not going to let anything stand between me and Nick. If his heart had chosen somebody else, my heart would´ve been broken instantly. I loved that fox more than life itself. Nick leaned closer to me, looking handsome shirtless as he always did. I could feel his cold nose touch my neck as he opened my hoodie. As we cuddled, I could see that same sweet smile on his face he had during his graduation and our wedding. That was the face of a truly happy fox, and I´m glad I got him to be that way. I giggled softly as he licked my paw like a puppy. Nick´s love for me seemed to know no boundaries. I took my hoodie off and moved closer to his embrace, kissing his chest. Nick had told me that wherever a fox had his home, it would eventually become a den of love when he found a right one. He had been proven right as we made out. With his paws around me and tail wrapped around my legs, Nick´s hold on me was tight. But I didn´t want him to let go just yet. Nick´s loving embrace was the one place in the world where I´d know no sadness. Whenever he was with me, I was willing to go through anything. Good times or bad times. As Nick touched me, he could feel the calm and content beating of my heart. It pretty much told how I felt at the moment. “Goodnight, my sweet husband”, I batted my eyelashes at him. “Goodnight, my wonderful wife”, he whispered in return. As I lifted up the blanket, Nick moved the pillow away and curled up like a fox above me, so that I could rest my head against him like a pillow. I couldn´t help but wonder what kind of dreams he had in this bed before meeting me. But it was pretty clear what we dreamt of together. Closing my eyes, I felt like entering a blissful realm. The realm only my favorite bunkmate could take me into. Category:Oneshots Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years